Talk:Paladin/@comment-93.219.55.70-20140501142713
Ways to play a Paladin. The Build-ideas are oriented at Lv 50 competive play. The Knight-Commander (Spell-Hybrid with Knight Proctector playing as Knight): As a Knight-din you main goal is to pop out all Knights at a high level, heal yourself in combat and maybe cast purify on those who dare being on the dark side. Since Knight Protector is only available after spending 14 Points in the previous skills you should have no problem getting Healing Sphere up to lv 10 - or getting a high knight commander value. From Level 15 to 50 you want to spend almost every point into knight protector. But make sure you don't waste points that could be helpful on the other skills. Since knight protector increases your knight unit xp by 2 and intelligence increases general unit xp by 1 for every 2 points you might want to aim for a spell-caster instead of close-combat heal yourself-again-monster. As a knight - you will start with 4 points in intelligence = 2xp for your new units. Every 5 Points of intelligence give +1 mana-reg per 10 seconds. your units have their limits at 0,5, 10, 20, 40, 70, 110.... etc. Lv7 Units are not possible since you can only spend 36 points into knight protector (72 xp) and 54 Points into Intelligence (27 xp) giving your unit 99 xp. Lv 6 (110 xp) can be archieved by different setups depending on you own preferences i.e. you might want to increase you intelligence and learn at least healing magic lv 2 10 or lv 3 spell 4... Every spell lvl needs 50% more spellcasting and intelligence will raise it by 3% per int. One Setup would be spending 36 Points into Int (for a total of 40 Int). This will give you - 20 xp (lvl 4) for all units created, 8 Mana per 10 seconds, 120% spell chance to your base spell chance - allowing for sure fire 2nd level spells at fair chance to get a lvl 3 spell out. No you just add 25 Points into Kight Protector (50 xp for knights caval). This will give you Lv 6 (70 xp) Units. This Build can reached @Lvl 39. Now you can spend the remaining 11 Points. I would recommend putting them into Healing Magic since you spend so much points into intelligence. Stuff like smite evil will only affect your Hero! giving him a bonus against the units (only units - no buildings!) of the 7 evil races. The Purify-din - Spell-Caster the 2nd. Invest almost every Point into intelligence so hit the mana reg upgrades. Try putting some points into dex and maybe moral so you dont pay more than you need to. Invest skill points mainly in healing magic so you reach lvl 4 6 Purify. Get some + %Spell chance equipment. Get at least one Book of healing (+3 healing magic, 5% purify) and maybe the mace with the x% purify spell on it. When points remain put them into Ferocity and smite evil/undead - Purge the EVIL! The undying knight - put only enough points in intelligence so you can cast lv 2 life ward with 80% chance (use + %cast equip). Put the remaining points into dex and strength - try to get at least to hit speed 0.90s and hp reg 5 per 10 seconds (strength 15) - get the helmet with %cast life ward and a +% attack speed weapoon - smite the evil for you know no fear!